Knight Percival
(Also known as Midnight Percival) is a Bakugan, and the evolution of Percival in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia. Information Description Knight Percival is the evolution of Percival. He evolved after receiving the Darkus Attribute Energy from Exedra. Since his evolution, Percival looks even more like a knight and even has a sword and shield. Knight Percival wears a new cape split in two that protects him from fire and water and has additional horns on his head and shoulders for increased protection from attacks. The two dragon heads on his wrists have moved to his shoulders. He wears impenetrable armor protecting his arms and legs. He also carries a mammoth stainless steel sword to slay his adversaries.As Ace's guardian; they work alongside Dan and Drago to protect New Vestroia with the Attribute Energy of Exedra. Knight Percival can fly on Flash Falcon Fly to reach greater heights. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Knight Percival evolved when Percival received Exedra's Attribute Energy in episode 27. In episode 29, he faces Mylene Pharaoh's Aquos Macubass, her new Mechanical Bakugan. Knight Percival would have lost, but was saved by Klaus von Hertzon and Sirenoid. With their help, Knight Percival defeats Macubass. He, Cycloid, and Hammer Gorem try out Marucho's new battle field, in a two-on-one; despite this handicap, Knight Percival wins. In episode 40, he battles Aluze and MAC Spider alongside Minx Elfin. They lose and the Darkus Energy is taken. In episode 45, once Spectra returns for yet another rematch, he encourages Drago along with Minx Elfin, Saint Nemus, Magma Wilda, and Master Ingram. In episode 51, he fought Farbros, the Alternative, and the Pyrus Fortress Army. Also, his name got changed to Night Percival, but this may be a nickname like Hylash's but most likely just an error. He fought the Alternative and he also fought Snapzoid, Lumitroid, Clawsaurus, and Farakspin in a place that looked like Bakugan Interspace. He later destroyed it and with the combined efforts of himself, Master Ingram, Saint Nemus, and Helix Dragonoid. ; Ability Cards * Black Out: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities. * Stray Thunder: Adds 300 Gs to Knight Percival. * Dian Sleif (Thunder Sword): Adds 300 Gs to Knight Percival. * Bind Shield (Blind Shield): Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Knight Percival. * Geor Gunner: Adds 500 Gs to Knight Percival. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Vermilion: * Deathly Karbia (Death Karbia/Mortal Karbia): Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Knight Percival. Game Knight Percival is released in Japan. Trivia *Strangely, he and Minx Elfin have the same pose on a Gauntlet. *Currently, Knight Percival is the only evolved Bakugan that had one of his abilities become weaker. His original "Darkus Thunder" added 300 Gs to him and subtracted 200 Gs from the opponent. But his new ability, "Stray Thunder", (shown above), just adds 300 Gs to his power. Gallery Anime File:Midnight_percival-close.jpg|Knight Percival in ball form (closed) File:Cpercival01.jpg|Knight Percival in ball form (open) File:Midnight_percival-sword0.jpg|Knight Percival using ability Dain Slief File:Midnight_percival05.jpg|Knight Percival using ability Bind Shield File:Midnight_percival1.jpg|Knight Percival using ability Stray Thunder File:Midnight_percival06.jpg|Knight Percival using ability Geor Gunner File:Midnight_percival03.jpg|Knight Percival using fusion ability Vermillion File:Midnight_percival-sword03.jpg|Knight Percival using fusion ability Deathly Karbia File:Midnight_percival+falconfly-b.jpg|Knight Percival and Flash Falcon Fly File:Cpercival0.jpg|Knight Percival being attacked by ABSIDS from Macubass File:Macubass_midnight_percival.jpg|Knight Percival being attacked by Macubass File:Macubass_midnight_percival00.jpg|Knight Percival being attacked by Macubass File:Cycloid+midnight_percival.jpg|Knight Percival battling Cycloid ABSIDS.png|Knight Percival being attacked by ABSIDS from Macubass Thunder Sword 1.png|Knight Percival using ability Thunder Sword Thunder Sword.png|Knight Percival using ability Thunder Sword File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Knight Percival Top Right File:mpsbg.jpg|Knight Percival scanned by Gauntlet File:Agnmp.jpg|Knight Percival and Ace Grit Others File:Game 03.png|All Evolved Resistance Bakugan File:Realkp.png Knight-Perceval.jpg Knight-Perceval-ball.jpg Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Guardian Bakugan